Hajimete
by D-Naruto
Summary: One shot. Gazille x Levy. La lluvia siempre provoca situaciones inesperadas. Pasión otoñal. En tercera persona. Lime-lemon.


**Después de un tiempo sin escribir, vuelvo a la carga (haaaaai~... ?) con un intento de lemon (que más bien se queda en lime), de un pairing bastante evidente en Fairy Tail. Y no es que lo diga yo, sino que lo reconoce el propio Mashima.  
Para esas personas quisquillosas que prefieren Gajeel y/o Levi, les comentaré que muchos de los nombres del manga-anime tienen varias formas. Y cada quien es libre de escoger la que más le guste. Gracias por leer.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra (maestra) de Hiro Mashima.**

**Pairing:** Gazille Redfox x Levy McGarden.  
**Drabble:** Hajimete [初めて] (Primera vez)

Siete años es demasiado tiempo para la mayoría. Pese a que el gremio, en esencia, seguía siendo igual que antaño, algunas relaciones se habían visto afectadas por aquel vacío. No es que hubiese rencor u odio, pero… ya no era lo mismo.

_Siete años es mucho tiempo._

Jet y Droy lo sabían. Lo supieron desde aquel instante, en el que los ojos de su compañera de equipo, quedaron obnubilados por su presencia. El recuerdo del ataque de Phantom Lord parecía haberse diluido como una gota en medio de una tempestad. ¿Por qué? La razón siempre fue bien sencilla; sólo que no querían reconocerlo. Ni ellos dos.

Siempre mantuvieron la esperanza. Pero sabían que algo había pasado en aquel periodo.

El hechizo que había congelado al grupo de Tenroujima, la Esfera Fairy, no había apagado sus conciencias totalmente. Después de todo, el _milagro_ se obró gracias a sus lazos. A sus corazones. A sus sentimientos. De este modo, subsistieron todos los vínculos que se habían formado antes de aquel fatídico día. Subsistieron y se acrecentaron, en muchos casos. En varios de esos casos, tomaron un cariz netamente romántico.

¿Y qué es el romance, si no una muestra de cariño y entendimiento hacia otra persona? Aunque, claro, Gazille no destacaba, precisamente, por ser detallista o cuidadoso.

- Te falta un tornillo, enana. ¿Puedo comérmelo? Gihihi.- soltó, de improviso, mientras palmeaba la cabeza de la peliazul.

- Idiota…- ella refunfuñó, entornando sus ojos en un gesto de molestia. Cerró el libro.

Aquellas pequeñas riñas, a las que se habían acostumbrado todos, no hacían más que reforzar la relación íntima que había comenzado años atrás. De cara al público tenían esa actitud reacia a mostrar cariño; pero, en realidad, el deseo interno les quemaba. Y sólo habían conseguido besarse en un par de ocasiones. Nada más.

Levy estaba molesta. Consigo misma, sobre todo. Por mucho que quisiera, su pequeño cuerpo no podría cautivar la mirada del ojirrojo. No obstante, había crecido en _muchos sentidos_. Y él lo había notado; mas, no era capaz de hacérselo saber. Y así continuaban con una frustración mutua.

Aquel día de otoño empezó a lloviznar sin previo aviso. El chispeo se convirtió en una tromba de agua; y, a medio camino, cogió a la pareja por sorpresa. Al principio pareció una molestia, pero ése fue el _detonante_ de lo que pasó aquella tarde. Gazille gruñía aún, cuando llegaron a su piso. La chica se asombró al ver la casa tan ordenada; no se lo esperaba de él.

- Desnúdate.- dijo sin más.

- Qué… dices…- espetó ella, medio pasmada por aquello.

- Estás empapada, ¿no? Supongo que te querrás secar.- comentó él, razonablemente.

- Podías haberlo dicho así desde el principio, idiota.- murmuró la chica, sonrojada.- No mires. Tampoco pienso quitarme la ropa interior.- añadió, oteando su mirada por un instante.

- No te preocupes. Nadie querría ver ese cuerpo tan debilucho.- picó el pelinegro.- Voy a darme una ducha. ¡Estoy calado hasta los hierros! Gihihi.- completó, cerrando la puerta de la habitación a tiempo para eludir el ataque de un _objeto volador no identificado_.

La chica se quedó sola en el cuarto. Se secó su corto cabello, mientras mordía su labio inferior. Impaciente. Estaba impaciente, y lo sentía en todo su ser. Su olor impregnaba aquel lugar; el olor de Gazille estaba en todas partes. Se recostó en la cama, y no pudo aguantar las ganas: su mano derecha palpó bajo la tela. Si no podía contar con él, físicamente, al menos _disfrutaría_ individualmente, teniéndolo en sus pensamientos _más húmedos_. El sujetador no tardó en desaparecer, cayendo al suelo. Se excitó a sí misma gracias a su poderosa imaginación –una de las cosas positivas de leer tanto-, hasta el punto de que empezó a gemir de placer.  
El joven escuchó con incertidumbre, una vez volvía del baño. Creyó que ella estaba llorando, y su rostro palideció por un momento: su forma de ser, pese a que quería cambiarla estando con ella, siempre lo traicionaba. Sabía que no podía ser más atento, o más amable; y por eso sufría tanto cuando se pasaba de la raya con sus bromas. Golpeó la pared con rabia.

- Lo siento… yo…- comenzó, pero no pudo seguir.

La toalla cayó al piso, dejando al descubierto su _mejor arma_. Estaba totalmente enardecido, pues lo que vislumbraron sus atentos –y ansiosos- ojos, superaba con creces sus sueños más secretos. De verdad que _había crecido_; ya no era aquella niña, aunque seguía teniendo la misma edad.

- Una mujer…- susurró, lentamente.

Ella ahogó un grito de asombro, al tiempo que tragaba saliva y jadeaba levemente. La vista que tenía frente a sí… era mucho más _espectacular_ de lo que había esperado. No obstante, una sonrisa traviesa se perfiló en su rostro. _Era ahora o nunca_.

Levy se tapó con timidez, usando sus femeninos encantos y el rostro tan bonito que tenía. Se quedó en el borde delantero de la cama, mientras iba descubriendo su tentador cuerpo: pechos firmes y de buen tamaño, una cintura perfecta, una cadera atrayente y unas piernas de ensueño. No tenía que envidiar a sus amigas del gremio, pese a la diferencia de medidas.

Gazille no reaccionó en un primer momento. Varias gotas resbalaron por su torso desnudo; musculado y portentoso, el joven estaba enfrentando _una batalla_ que, perdiese o ganase, iba a ser mucho más interesante que todas las peleas que había tenido en su vida.

No hubo palabras en los preliminares; no eran necesarias. Él la había recostado sobre la cama con soberana atención. Aunque no pudo evitar tirarle del pelo en un par de ocasiones, pues buscaba la posición correcta antes de empezar.

Mientras tanto, ella estaba más agitada a cada segundo que pasaba, dado que sus juguetonas manos ya habían palpado _más de una zona_ de aquel descomunal cuerpazo. De hecho, había provocado un subidón de adrenalina en el chico; ahora lo estaba pagando con un caótico baile de lenguas, al tiempo que sus senos sufrían las batidas constantes de aquellos dedos. Y, de repente, sintió que su _interruptor_ se encendía.

- Ah… ah… me estoy poniendo… muy cachonda…- soltó la chica, expresándose de una forma poco común en su caso.

- Ya te digo… y más _aquí abajo_…- añadió el joven hombre, aumentando el ritmo con sus dedos.

Caliente y húmedo fue el enésimo beso que se dieron. A aquellas alturas ya no era suficiente: la pasión desatada estaba a punto de descontrolarse, si no se la encaminaba correctamente. Fue Levy quien tomó la iniciativa, enroscando sus piernas en la cadera de Gazille. No hizo falta explicación, pues lo entendió al momento: la elevó con sus fuertes brazos y, acto seguido, penetró con su _espada de hierro_. Y se alargó. Creció.

Fue una sensación agridulce para ella, ya que se mezclaba el deleite con el dolor de la primera vez. Para él no supuso un problema, más que nada porque estaba en su propio mundo y no se enteró del mal momento que pasó la peliazul. No obstante, al cabo de varias acometidas sin freno, empezó a acostumbrarse a la potencia del _titánico_ miembro viril. Después de todo, ella tampoco quería parar.

Los siguientes minutos estuvieron llenos de cariño, puesto que él parecía haber comenzado a prestarle más atención a las _peculiares súplicas_ de su amante. Levy estaba llorando de felicidad, pero aquellas gotas se mezclaban con el ardor de su piel. Además, los jadeos eran más audibles que cualquier otro sonido, incluidos los bufidos gustosos del chico: algunos por probar la suavidad del cuello de la chica; otros por el dulce aroma de sus labios; muchos por retozar en la tersa piel de la afable maga.

Magia. Magia. ¡Magia!

Estando tan cerca del _punto culminante_, el ritmo se volvió frenético. La locura se apoderó de ambos cuerpos: contra la pared, los besos y las embestidas no cesaban. Algunos objetos cayeron por aquel torbellino febril en el que se habían convertido. Perdieron la noción de la realidad, mientras giraban hacia la cama de nuevo –la cual se convirtió en el rincón final de la _apoteósica danza_. Una y otra vez, y otra más. Hasta que la cadencia deceleró por pura lógica.

Hasta que, con el regusto endulzado presente en sus bocas, terminó. Acabó con el _fuego ardiente de una forja_ en el interior de la chica, quien se sintió complacida ante aquella oleada, llena de sentimientos.

- Qué barbaridad…- reseñó ella, sacando un poco de aliento entre tanto sofoco.

- Es el poder de la Gazille"conda".- explicó él, sonriente. Se le veía en buena forma, después de todo _aquello_.

- ¿Le… pusiste nombre a… _eso_…?- inquirió la chica, recuperando la respiración. Se rió.

- Por s-supuesto…- recriminó con la mirada.- ¿Hay algún problema, enana?- añadió, medio molesto.

- No es eso, idiota. Quizá "el trabuco de hierro"…- dijo, enarcando una ceja.

Hubo un silencio. Levy se quedó extrañada, mirando a Gazille atentamente. De repente, el gesto en la cara de él cambió.

- Me gusta.- apuntó, abriendo los ojos.

- Qué simplón llegas a ser.- suspiró la chica.

Aprovechó ese momento para conseguir algo que pretendía desde hace tiempo: provocó que el joven perdiese la estabilidad, consiguiendo que cayese de espaldas en la cama. De esta manera, ella se acomodó sobre su cadera, arqueando las piernas y su espalda en un movimiento ágil. Levy estaba mostrando su faceta más pícara, lo que cogió desprevenido a Gazille. Y _lo cogió_ muy bien.

- Voy a _fundir tu hierro_.- aseguró la fémina.

- Gihihi…- fue la única respuesta.

Tomó la iniciativa, retorciéndose de placer sobre el escultural cuerpo de su amante. Mientras tanto, él aprovechó para otear aquel cuerpecito, que ya no le parecía tan canijo –sobre todo cuando pudo probar sus _placeres más ocultos_. Aunque esto no duró mucho, puesto que la peliazul aumentó la velocidad de tal manera, que nadie en su sano juicio podría mantener la cordura.

Aquella fogosidad fue la perdición de Gazille. Y la de Levy, muy poco después.

El amanecer llegó con frío otoñal, y lluvia. Pero, en aquella habitación, seguían disfrutando el _sabor_ _tropical_ de un deseo consumado.

Siete años es mucho tiempo: el suficiente para enlazar dos almas afines.


End file.
